


So, About Last Night...

by wavewright62



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Canon Compliant, Flash Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 23:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14556171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavewright62/pseuds/wavewright62
Summary: From the Synchronised Screaming prompt: "Mikkel & Sigrun - theories about what happened in the church"





	So, About Last Night...

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place as part of the happy scene closing out chapter 19, as our protagonists walk away from the ruined church.  
> 

\--------  
Sigrun trudged up the path from the church back to the forest. Spring was on its way, no doubt about it. Back in Norway, this was usually her favourite time of year. Back in Norway, the weapons were repaired and honed, all the minor injuries were healed, there had been good fellowship and grand songs sung in the evenings, but there was a sense that it was high time they all got back to work.

She’d always fretted her way through the winters, itching to get back out there. Every winter, she would strap on skis and make endless laps around the Dalsnes base, up and down the mountain sides in the dark, keeping her fitness levels high. The endless winter evenings were spent trading stories and looking after the weapons, and each other. Back in Norway, there was still a whole month until spring began to make an appearance.

She’d never appreciated until this year how vital the rest was. Spring was coming earlier this far south, and she was not ready.

True, she wasn’t ignominiously slung over the wheelbarrow like a useless rug right now, but she probably would be by the end of the day. Mikkel didn’t look too great either, but the troll bait mageling was smiling and almost skipping up the hill like a blimmin’ newborn lamb. Sigrun snorted. Easy for him, he was young, and he’d slept hogging the sofa, right through all that… all that…..whatever it was.

“Hey, Mikkel,” she called over, “about last night.” Mikkel hummed in reply. “What do you reckon?”

Mikkel glanced at her briefly before lifting his chin and pursing his lips thoughtfully, staring resolutely forward as he pushed the wheelbarrow. “It is only _natural_ to reach out to another human being for support and comfort in times of stress and confusion. For you and I to hold one another close at such a time is to be expected under the circumstances. The warmth of another human’s touch cannot be scoffed at when offered such, nor refused.” He repeated, “it’s only natural.”

Sigrun stared. That was not, decidedly not, what she was thinking about. “Wha…uhhh, right. I meant the ghost thing, Mikkel.” He looked at her in surprise. She continued irritably, “the church rocking like a boat, the weird lights, the beam coming down on that troll, THE CAT NOT BEING ALARMED AT A GIANT TROLL, all of it, that.” Mikkel had turned his face forward again and was sucking on the insides of his cheeks. “You told me that the braid boy told you what happened.”

Mikkel sighed and rolled his eyes briefly at Reynir, who was looking slightly less buoyant with the incomprehensible conversation going on around him. “Yes, some of it. He _says_ that whatever ghosts were following us have been dispersed.”

“The ahhh, the thing that mageling did, did he say what it was? Was it about the runes he drew all over the place before we went to bed? They weren’t even written in blood.”

Mikkel shrugged. “He says that he didn’t do anything. He seems to think the giant got rid of them.”

Sigrun shook her head. “There’s got to be more to it than that. Sure, I’ve seen giants attack smaller trolls, but they go for anything living anywhere in the area when they go berserk like that. The giant wouldn’t have left us alone like that.” She shot Mikkel a sharp look. “And _you_ know, and _I_ know, that we were deliberately left alone. That room we were in was pretty much intact, just a bit of ceiling down, and that nowhere near us. Even his runes got messed up, smeared like they’d been trampled. The place was trashed, but we were safe. Answer me that.”

“I cannot.” Mikkel turned to Reynir and asked him something in Icelandic. Reynir beamed brightly as he replied at some length. Mikkel turned to Sigrun and said only, “he says the giant was the spirit of the place, and she did it.”

“He said more than that,” she shot back.

“Harumph. Well, he also said she turned all the ghosts into lambs and they went up to her gods in a great beam of thunder and light.” Mikkel’s derision showed plainly on his face. Reynir looked crestfallen at his tone and expression, and his eyes fell to the path before them.

“Oh, well, that makes more sense,” Sigrun nodded. It was Mikkel’s turn to stare at her. “That’s how the gods do things, they’re always turning into animals and turning people into animals and throwing thunder around. They don’t mess around.” She walked several more meters lost in thought.

“I wish I could have seen that,” she finally said, “that would have been the most best story _ever_ to tell in the jarlhall.” She saw Reynir look at her doubtfully from under his loopy red fringe. She gave him two thumbs up. “Great stuff!,” she called out in Norwegian. He smiled hesitantly, than beamed.

Sigrun strode more jauntily down the track, taking in the fresh air. Yes, springtime was definitely on its way.

**Author's Note:**

> Can't fault Sigrun's logic.
> 
> Now that I look at it, I didn't quite fulfill the prompt, I went for more of a debrief than an exchange of theories. Ah well, enjoy. It's meant to be flash fic, so I won't rewrite it.


End file.
